A Configuration Management Database (CMDB) provides a single system for IT information such as information about the hardware and infrastructure elements that participate in the delivery of IT services in support of a business operating model. A CMDB helps organizations better understand their IT environment by, for example, providing insight on incidents, problems, changes, and other information (e.g., financial resources, service availability, capacity management, etc.). A CMDB allows IT information for an organization to be stored and managed which permits reduction and duplication of effort and cost, improves information accuracy, and accelerates process execution. The CMDB includes a collection of Configuration Items (CIs) which represent the various elements of the IT environment and the relationships between those CIs. For example, a CI may represent a physical entity such as a computer or router, a logical entity such as an instance of a database, or a conceptual entity such as a requisition service. CIs in a CMDB can have multiple relationships to other CIs, users, and/or groups.